


Shot in the Dark

by kazeniyounahito



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeniyounahito/pseuds/kazeniyounahito
Summary: It's a fanvid about the Holmes Brothers when at last Sherlock had to shot Mycroft.





	Shot in the Dark

**Fanvid** :  
[Mycroft & Sherlock | Shot in the Dark](https://youtu.be/QeEyC_ZGIg4)

  
**A brief outline of the story:**  
When facing a dilemma of saving one's life by killing the other's, both of Mycroft and Sherlock immediately know what would be the right choice.  
However, what followed was a tremendous sorrow.  
Sherlock had to redrug himself to get away from the unbearable pain of the loss of his dear brother. Only until that moment did Sherlock start to realize how deeply he loved his "arch-enemy" from the bottom of his heart, but it was too late to tell him.  
He wanted to die, but he had promised his dear brother to live on, and also he could not leave his dear Doctor alone. Thus, what he chose to do was continuing to overdose on drugs again and again in order to submerge himself in his own mindpalace where he could find a piece of temporary peace by memorizing those old days when Mycroft was still beside him.  
John always tried to stay with Sherlock and look after him, but in fact, at that moment, the only useful thing John could do was praying that his dear mate would overcome his nightmares soon.

End

Wish you enjoy it :-)


End file.
